


Sleep on a Plane

by Anniss



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: I wanted to write a cuddle fic, M/M, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniss/pseuds/Anniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world, again, Ben finds himself on a plane, and even though it was Gwen's suggestion, sleep seems like a really good option right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic came to me while I was travelling home on various planes and through different airports for 40 hours. I wrote it for myself, but thought I might as well share it. I hope you enjoy!

First class… Business… Economy.

 

Ben plopped down on his seat, middle of the middle row, no window in sight, with close to non-existent enthusiasm. He showed the hand luggage he hadn’t stowed overhead into the pocket in front of his seat. He realized he had to stand up again to get the cheap handout stuff out of his seat. Groaning, he pushed himself up, leaning on the back of his seat, as he reluctantly did as he had to. The cheap headset, pillow and blanket were stuffed on top of his other stuff. All semblance of caution was only to not harm what was laying below.

 

*

 

As a stark contrast to him grim demeanour, Rook followed right behind Ben. He seemed genuinely happy to be in the plane, and handled the handouts with much more respect than the teen. When he sat down, he turned towards Ben, looking him up and down where he slouched in his seat. He had already listened to 42 reasons why travelling by plane was ‘lame’. Yep, he had counted. Ben had probably lost count at around 8.

 

“Well, enjoy it if you can Rook. I still think we should have taken your truck, _or anything else_.”

 

A “Hey!” was exclaimed as Ben was smacked over the head with a magazine. Gwen sat down in the seat next to Ben, followed by Kevin close-behind as they filled the middle, 4-seat row all by themselves. The cousins glared at each other, and Rook could imagine them doing the exact same thing when they were children.

 

“Don’t ruin it for him, Ben. It’s only a plane trip, and Rook hasn’t been on a plane before.”

 

“Only? This trip is 11 hours long! What am I supposed to do for 11 hours in a plane?” he asked, incredulously, as he believed there to be no answer to this question. Rook might be able to give him an answer himself, but he let Gwen have the honour: “Well, you could sleep like a reasonable person who have just been out on a mission and saved the world. Again. You also have the headset you brought along, or you could play party slammers on your handheld, or watch movies on the screen right in front of you”, she gestured towards it. Ben only groaned, and Gwen gave up and got ready for lift-off.

 

“I, for one, found Gwen’s suggestions reasonable” Rook added which got him a thanks from Gwen and a pointed glare from Ben. “Dude, you’re siding with Gwen? I thought we were partners!”

 

“It was only my opinion Ben; you do not have to listen if you do not want to.”

 

As Rook figured out the rather simple safety belt, he could hear Ben mumble something about getting a divorce. As another one of the many things Ben said that Rook didn’t understand, he ignored it.

 

*

 

Ben looked around him. Gwen had her nose in a book while wearing a headset, Kevin looked like he was sleeping and Rook was doing something on his tablet, given to him by Plumber HQ for work related things. Ben had leaned over to look, but it had turned out to be boring work stuff that he didn’t really understand, so he had left Rook to it. He had his own music in his ears, but even the upbeat instruments playing a good tune couldn’t stop him from being grumpy. His short attention span really didn’t enjoy being stuck like this.

 

He surprised himself when his eyelids dropped slightly, and he realized he might actually be a bit more tired than he thought. When he actually dwelled on it, he supposed saving the world like a pro could make one tired. One part of him didn’t want to sleep just because it was one of Gwen’s ideas, but the other though that _sleeping sounded like a great idea_. The light in the cabin had turned dim a while ago, as they were flying during the night and many of the passengers actually wanted to sleep. Would the others notice if he just took a quick nap? They seemed busy, so perhaps not.

 

He leaned back into his chair, wriggling a little as to get comfortable, and looked at the blanket and pillow he had stuffed away. The pillow seemed unnecessary as there was a pillow stuck to his seat already, but the blanket looked tempting. He looked to both sides, and then reached out for it. As he slowly pulled it out, Gwen glanced over briefly, but returned to her book, seemingly uninterested. Good. None of the other two seemed to have paid any mind. Also good.

 

After wrapping the blanket around himself and a bit of shuffling to get extra comfortable, he breathed out and just relaxed. He then realized that the fast-paced and upbeat song in his ears really didn’t help in his attempt to rest. He didn’t have a sleep list, so he paused the music and pulled the earplugs out of his ears. They returned to the seat pocket shortly after. The low humming of the plane was kind of comforting in its own way, now that Ben thought about it. Mostly in the way all the noise that probably would be outside the plane was not in the plane, but rather heard by him as a gentle hum. Ben almost rolled his eyes at his own stupid reasoning, but he couldn’t come up with anything better, so he let his eyes shut.

 

*

 

Rook noticed Gwen glancing over at Ben, however they didn’t exchange any words. He found that odd for the two of them, so after he was done reading the paragraph he was on he also had a glance.

 

Ben seemed to be asleep, or at least trying to sleep. Huh. Rook was glad he had taken Gwen’s advice. It was probably smart to be well rested after all. Also, Rook had to admit that it was nice seeing Ben calm for once. He seemed so much smaller, in a way, even though he knew that had nothing to do with Ben physically shrinking. Maybe it had more to do with how the noise wasn’t pulsating off of him, and he had to admit he enjoyed the slight calm in the storm. Not that he minded Ben’s usual demeanour, however. He wondered if Ben had heard his thoughts, because now there was a slight frown on his face where it seemed buried in the blanket.

 

After a moment Ben stretched out, his whole body like a heap of string suddenly being pulled in both ends as far as it could go. He stopped before the string snapped, holding his breath for a moment, two. Then he fell back down into a snoozing heap, breathing out a breath he had apparently been holding. Rook noted that he hadn’t opened his eyes at all during the whole stretch, and now he was even more buried in the simple blanket, his hair messed up a bit and frown gone, face only half visible. Rook wasn’t surprised when he felt a pang of endearment.

 

He didn’t notice Gwen’s knowing, yet mischievous smirk, as he returned to his tablet, text still right where he had left off.

 

*

 

It was pretty difficult getting really comfortable in his seat, as Ben had tried, but failed at putting his seat back. Apparently that wasn’t a thing he could do here. So, as he was in that state halfway to dreamland, he didn’t feel like doing much more that a half-conscious shuffle, his head lolling off to one side, and his hands grappling with the blanket as he tried to pull it just a little bit closer. He would have pulled his feet to his chest if he could, but he was sure the seat was way too short for his feet to fit on it with the rest of him.

 

As his head dropped to one side, taking his body slowly with it, he finally hit something. Being half-asleep he didn’t think about it, just absentmindedly noted how it was just the right height to rest his head on. Nice.

 

*

 

Rook tensed as something landed on his shoulder, but he eased up as soon as he realized it was just Ben. He looked down at the brown mess of hair, slowly rising and falling as Rook breathed, a bit faster than before. He resisted the urge to put his head on top of Ben’s, simply because it would be a bit difficult to read with his head tilted on top of someone else’s. It was a bit tempting, however. The documents weren’t particularly interesting, if he was being completely honest, but they were work and work was work.

 

He was reaching the end of the document when he yawned. It was slow, nothing too dramatic, and when it ended he lazily swiped his lips with his tongue. His eyelids dipped and a tired calm washed over him. However, he was determined to finish the document, seeing how far he had come now. It would just bug him if he didn’t. His partner had stayed on his shoulder, contently slumbering through it all. Rook wondered if Ben ever got anything he had to read in the same manner as him, and he concluded that Ben probably did. The real question was if he actually read it.

 

He almost felt relieved when he could push the tablet away, stowed into the pocket in front of him. If he had to read anything more, he might actually fall asleep in the middle of it. It was a bit difficult, because he didn’t want to disturb Ben. Something told him that waking him right now would be a terrible idea. He managed, and soon he held the blanket in his hands, testing the fabric a bit. It was okay. Just okay, but that worked for him. As he tucked himself in, Gwen gave the two of them another glance, with a fleeting smirk. As much as she found it both somewhat adorable and funny in an I-can-blackmail-Ben-with-this-later way, she did have to study, so she left the two idiots to it.

 

Rook found himself feeling surprisingly snug, even if the blanket was a bit small. Ben’s presence felt a lot heavier against him, now that there were no distractions, and it was actually nice. His eyelids slid together, letting his other senses take in everything for once. Now he let his head drop, coming to rest on top of the mop of brown making faint snoring noises under him. It was soft, and he was warm, tired and comfortable. Slowly he fell asleep, everything slowing down, his breath, his thoughts, until he slipped away, letting sleep drag him under.

 

*

 

Kevin cracked one eye open as he heard Gwen snort. She was holding her phone, seemingly taking a photo. He leaned forwards slowly, drowsily leaning his cheek against her shoulder as his eyes tried to focus on the phone. As it swam into focus, he suddenly understood her stifled giggles. Ben and Rook were sitting there, all wrapped up in their blankets, leaning on each other as they slept, seemingly peaceful while using the other as a pillow.

“Getting your blackmail material, Gwen?”

“You bet. I can already imagine how red his face will be if he find this.” Gwen spoke, voice low and humoured as she leaned back, seemingly done taking her photos. As she went into the gallery and flicked through them, Kevin lifted off her shoulder and shook his head. He wouldn’t deny his smirk, however, as he also came to picture Ben, red and angry about the pictures taken, and wondered if it would embarrass Rook too, or if he would just shake it off with his usual collected demeanour.

 

*

 

Right now, however, the sleepyheads, caught in their dreams, couldn’t come to care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
